


Worship

by LearnedFoot



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Pepper had never felt worshiped before.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Pepper Potts
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Pepper had never felt worshiped before. Adored, yes. Tony had adored her, but the man had too much ego to worship someone else.

But when MJ looked at her like this— _observed_ her, eyes roaming Pepper’s skin, pencil moving in time with her gaze? _Worshiped_ was the word, all right.

(“Can I draw you?” MJ had asked in bed that morning, finger tracing Pepper’s nose.

“Like one of your French girls?”

“Outdated reference.” She’d quirked her lip, adorable. “But, yes, like that.”)

 _Fine_ , Pepper decided as she watched MJ watch her. _Maybe I deserve to be_ _worshiped_.

She’d earned it.


End file.
